Noche de karaoke
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: the miz x cody rhodes alberto del rio x cm punk slash


Los luchadores de la wwe se fueron de fiesta a un karaoke aunque no se sospechaba que iva a acabar la noche con declaraciones o algunos no tenían en la cabeza eso.  
Bueno estuvieron las divas cantando y algunos pringadillos hasta que la noche se fue animando gracias a las bebidas espirituosas y empezó lo interesante ...  
El primero en subirse al escenario fue Alberto del Río:  
-Esta canción se la dedico a Cm punk y la musica empezó a sonar y muchos se dieron cuenta de que era la balada de scorpions belive in love y quedaron extrañados y cm punk que conocía esa canción bien se puso todo rojo:

how does it fell babe  
to taste sweet revenge  
do you want me on my knees  
how does it feel babe  
to let me feel your strength  
don't be cruel, can't you see  
if you don't catch me now  
i can't stop falling down  
just one more night and the devil's got my soul  
i need your love babe don't tell me "no way"  
babe i miss you so much more than words can say  
how does it feel babe  
to kill our destiny  
i swear i'm not gonna crawl oh no  
how does it feel babe  
to make a fool out of me  
how can you be so cold  
if you don't catch me now  
i can't stop falling down  
just one more night and the devil's got my soul  
i need your love babe don't treat me this way  
ooh i miss you, i miss you  
baby our love's got what it takes  
to give us one more chance to start once again  
baby our love will find a way  
as long as we believe in love  
Cuando Alberto acabó la canción Ricardo empezó a aplaudir :  
-Bravo! a ver si apreden del patrón. Dijo Ricardo a todos todo emocionado.  
Despues de un rato john cena salió al escenario todo borracho y puso la cancion de sabrina boys boys boys:

Boys, boy-boy-boys

Boys boys boys, Boys boys boys

Boys boys boys, Boys boys boys

Sunshine's down so come to town, set your body free

Hold me tight, my love tonight, tell me you believe

Everybody, summertime love, you'll remember me

Everybody, summertime love, be my lover, be my baby

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for a good time

Boys boys boys, get ready for my love

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for the good times

Boys boys boys, I'm ready for your love

Stay around, the sun goes down, babe I'm feeling right

Take a chance with love romance, have some fun tonight

Everybody, summertime love, you'll remember me

Everybody, summertime love, be my lover, be my baby

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for a good time

Boys boys boys, get ready for my love

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for the good times

Boys boys boys, I'm ready for your love

Boys and girls in the summertime love, Summertime love on the beach tonight

Say hey, say you, say me, say what

Everybody has gotta come, Don't stop, don't move

A-just get your body in the groove, I said hey, I said who, I said me

Said you gotta get in the groove

(Boys boys boys) in the summertime love, in the summertime love

(Boys boys boys) let the summertime roll, let the summertime roll

(Boys boys boys) in the summertime love, in the summertime love

(Boys boys boys) let the summertime roll, let the summertime roll

Everybody, summertime love, you'll remember me

Everybody, summertime love, be my lover, be my baby

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for a good time

Boys boys boys, get ready for my love

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for a good time

Boys boys boys, get ready for my love

Boys boys boys, I'm looking for the good times

Boys boys boys, get ready for my love

Boys boys boys (fade)

Quedaron un poco flipando unos de los nuevos luchadores pero el resto ya vieron esto venir hace mucho mucho tiempo... Despues de eso hubo otras canciones que no son importantes y derepente cody se levantó y fue al escenario también estaba algo piripi y puso la canción de kiss reason to live:

Out of love, there's nobody around, all I hear is the sound of a broken heart

Out of time, no more waitin' for you

Now the hurtins through, and a new day starts

And I feel a change in my life, I sailed into dark and endless nights

And made it alive

Everybody's got a reason to live, baby

Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside

Everybody's got a reason to live, but it can't be your love

Out of touch, with myself for so long, now a feelin' so strong comin over me

Down the line, there's a lesson I've learned

You can love and get burned, if it has to be

And I see a change in my life, and I'm not alone when I'm strong inside

And I realize

Everybody's got a reason to live, baby

Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside

Everybody's got a reason to live, but it can't be your love

And I feel a change in my life

And I'm not alone when I'm strong inside and I realize

Everybody's got a reason to live, baby

Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside

Everybody's got a reason to live, but it can't be your love

Everybody's got a reason to live, baby

Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside

Everybody's got a reason to live, but it can't be your love

No it can't be your love, no it can't be your love

No it can't be your love

No dijo a quien se la dedicaba os lo imaginais vosotras bueno despues de cody fue miz tambien medio borracho y dijo esta canción te la dedico a ti señalando a Cody. Cody se sorprendió y se puso algo rojo y se puso más todavía al ver que la canción que puso the miz era never gonna give you up de rick astley :  
We're no strangers to love  
you know the rules and so do i  
a full commitment's what i'm thinking of  
you wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how i'm feeling  
gotta make you understand  
Chorus:  
never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
never gonna run around and desert you  
never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
inside we both know what's been going on  
we know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how i'm feeling  
don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Chorus  
chorus  
(ooh give you up)  
(ooh give you up)  
(ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
inside we both know what's been going on  
we know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how i'm feeling  
gotta make you understand  
Chorus  
Cody no sabía donde meterse y se fue a correr y se metió en el baño estaba todo rojo y su corazón latía a mil por hora. _que me está pasando... que yo sepa el nunca me gustó es imposible que me guste ese es tan... tan.. . _pensó Cody. Miz tocó en la puerta:  
-Cody dejame entrar tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo Miz y Cody abrió la puerta:  
-Perdóname Cody... yo no quería avergonzarte... Dijo Miz.  
-Asique lo de antes era broma. Dijo Cody.  
-¿Qué?No es verdad que te quiero pero no quería que lo pasaras mal. Dijo Miz acercándose un poco a Cody.  
Cody se puso rojo otra vez Miz lo quería _me quiere me quiere y ahora que hago... te quiero que digo no no no le quiero nooo o si no lo se... _Pensó Cody todo nervioso:  
-Se que no me correspondes pero solo quería que lo supieras. Dijo Miz todo apenado estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Cody lo agarró del brazo:  
-No te vayas... Dijo Cody suavemente.  
-¿Qué?.Dijo Miz sorprendido.  
-Yo... siento cosas por ti creo que te quiero no estoy seguro esque me estoy dando cuenta que desde siempre tu... me gustastes y no lo quería admitir.. pero cuando cantastes esa canción pues me puse rojo y mi corazón latia a mil por hora y no sabía porque... Cody no pudo decir nada más porque Miz lo besó Cody correspondió al beso y se siguieron besando hasta que quedó Cody sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Miz encima de el y empezó a besarle el cuello:  
-Miiiz... Dijo Cody.  
-Cody eres tan bonito me encantas. Dijo Miz y empezó a quitarle la camisa a Cody pero Cody entre gemiditos se lo impidió:  
-Miz.. aqui no... Dijo Cody.  
-Esta bien vamos. Dijo Miz y se fueron de allí.  
Tiempo despues la mayoría de la gente se fue de la fiesta y los únicos que quedaban eran dolph ziggler,cm punk , ricardo rodriguez, alberto del río, las gemelas bella, david otunga y john laurinatis.  
-Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Dijo Ricardo que tenía de ganchete a las gemelas bella y se fueron.  
Dolph ziggler se quedó dormido y otunga decidió lleverlo a casa. Cm punk al ver que todos se ivan y al estar aburridos decidió dar un paseo Alberto al ver que Punk se iva decidió ir con él:  
-Te vas a casa?. Dijo Alberto.  
-No voy a dar un paseo. Dijo Cm punk y se fue, Alberto lo siguió.  
-Puedo ir contigo?. Dijo Alberto.  
-Haz lo que quieras. Dijo Punk algo molesto.  
-¿Estas enfadado?. Dijo Alberto.  
-Si si estoy enfadado, porque tuviste que dedicarme esa canción?Ahora todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro y ya sabes que no me gusta que te emborraches. Dijo Cm Punk.  
-Total ya no estamos juntos no?Aunque lo hayas llamado lo nuestro. Dijo Alberto Cm punk se sonrojó un poco el aún lo quería le quería muchisimo pero habían roto por su culpa porque sentía que estaba perjudicando a su carrera y por la familia de Alberto...  
-Punk yo te quiero quiero volver contigo los días que he pasado sin ti lo he pasado fatal...Tu aún me quieres?. Dijo Alberto.  
-Si te quiero más que nunca pero estas seguro de esto?Tienes una mujer y un hijo y ahora como ellos lo saben... Dijo Cm Punk.  
-Asi que rompistes conmigo por eso?. Dijo Alberto.  
-Si... no te quería perjudicar... Dijo Cm Punk.  
-Punk te amo. Dijo Alberto y lo besó y cm punk correspondió al beso.  
-Yo también te amo. Dijo Cm Punk.  
FIN!


End file.
